Heated
by tmcala
Summary: /Because he likes to talk, she can't give a proper compliment, and they both take all of this very seriously/ -50 blurbs for 1 and 362-


**Heated~**

* * *

A/N: Awful title, I know. Blurbs, sentences; we aren't picky here. I found these on some website...probably livejournal. 1/362!

* * *

**Threat**

He stood, mouth hanging open. "Are you really going to give the Global Tactical position to _her_?"

She smirked, turning away from him to deal with the _thousands _of things she had to take care of. "Sure. Until you shape up, that is."

**Empire**

There lay the fundamental difference between them. Numbuh 1 wished he had an empire, but didn't; while Numbuh 362 had an empire, but wished she didn't.

**Falter**

When she took over for Numbuh 274, she couldn't help but always worry she was doing something wrong. It wasn't until Numbuh 1 came up to moon base to meet with Numbuh 86 that she learned she wasn't making mistakes.

(_"Lots of positive changes happening around moon base, huh 86?"_)

**Compliment**

Numbuh 362 nodded as he exited the flaming house with his team. "That wasn't half bad, soldier."

He nodded back in response. "And that was almost half a compliment, commander."

**Glass**

A lot of girls had fragile hearts. Like Numbuh 3, for example, and Lizzie often pretended that she didn't, but he knew she did too. Numbuh 362 was another story. Years later, it was finally pointed out to him. ("_Nigel Uno! You have to be the dumbest excuse of a boy alive!_")

**Honor**

Numbuh 362 was surprised when they asked her to be the Supreme Leader. She was young and had never even led a sector. And, while she barely knew the legendary Numbuh 1 of Sector V, she'd heard enough to wonder why he hadn't been given the opportunity. However, nobody refused a direct request like that one.

**Work **

Sometimes her days went by in a blur, but, whenever she talked to Numbuh 1, time took a little bit of a breather.

**Jealous**

Numbuh 1 knew that she was the Supreme Leader. He knew there was a ton on her plate. He knew she handled everything, everyone. Every minute, _every day_. But, still, it always put him the littlest bit on edge when _anyone_ else received her praise.

**Strings**

He craved her respect because, without it, his signature cockiness was not justified. But, at the same time, the boy had no intent of becoming her puppet. He'd win her approval, and he'd do it _his_ way. One barely thought out yet successful scheme at a time.

**Semantics**

"You say dreamer like it's a bad thing," he started, "but, look where we are, sir. In a tree house. On the moon! Think about that one next time."

Numbuh 362 kind of wanted to claim insubordination. But, he had a point.

"C'mon, boss," Numbuh 5 pleaded, tugging her leader out of the room.

**Innocence**

Many people would assume that the Kids Next Door was all some little game. To keep children occupied in those years when their imaginations were still able to run free. Numbuh 362 knew that some of her operatives even thought this way, the idea that this was real too much for their childish minds. But, when he looked at her, she knew that he knew it too.

**Dispose **

It always made her nervous that she couldn't see his eyes. Rachel wasn't very trusting in general, but, the fact that he never knew where he was looking or what he was feeling just made her _so_ uneasy.

One day, she told him this. Nigel didn't wear the glasses after that.

**Blaze**

Sector V completed a lot of the more dangerous missions for sure, but this was _different_. There were at least 30 ways that they could all die in there. So, she claimed that they didn't have the experience, but it was more that Numbuh 362 was being horribly selfish. Sacrificing _any_ other operative for _him_.

**Neglect**

"Were you _planning_ on telling me about this?"

"Not until it got out of control, commander."

**Quake**

Numbuh 362 learned early on that if Numbuh One was ever afraid, he _certainly_ never showed it.

**Guess**

"Teresa?"

"Nope."

"Tiffany?"

"Nope."

"Tyra?"

"NO! It doesn't stand for anything, alright?"

"…really?"

**Quarrel**

"To be fair," she could hear him telling Numbuh 5, "I did _not_ start that."

**Brood**

They both had brown eyes, which wasn't really that weird. A lot of people had brown eyes. Besides, they were different. People always told her that she had warm eyes. Eyes that made people trust her. However, his eyes were…not sad, exactly, but a little angry. Like he had seen more than he ever meant to and was always seeing it played out in his head.

Maybe that was why he wore those sunglasses.

**Effort**

They were both what came to be known as Numbuh 274's prodigies. A small group of kids (there weren't many besides the two of them) who the boy favored above all others. The best, the tops. They figured out it always started the same way. "Hey, kid! If you try, you could be great," a smile. "Kind of like me."

**Now**

Numbuh 362 glanced around taking in the scene, seeing the hundreds of ships that surrounded _her_ Moonbase. "I want Sector V up here ten minutes ago!"

**Solve **

He was fairly convinced there was no conundrum Numbuh 362 couldn't handle.

**Rest**

Numbuh 362 stared worriedly at Numbuh 1 through her computer. Even though his ever-present sunglasses attempted to cover his eyes, she could tell by his posture and slow speech that the boy was utterly bone-tired.

"I'm taking Sector V off missions for the next 24 hours. Period. The end. Now, go take a nap or something."

**Soon**

Every day when she went home for a couple hours, after doing everything she could to find him, she'd lie in her bed and tell herself, "He'll come back, he'll come back, he'll come back."

But, one day, she wasn't so sure any more.

**Listen **

Numbuh 362 yelled at him a lot, but he didn't always hear the words. Sometimes he would just tune them out and listen to her voice. She always said the same things anyway.

_("Dreamer…Reckless…Ever heard of a plan?...Hotshot")_

**Haze **

He took a step back and looked at her. "Go on," he smirked.

Had he _always_ been so…everything?

**Excite**

Numbuh 362 looked uncharacteristically distracted as the pair debriefed. "Something bothering you, sir?"

The girl shook her cropped blonde hair. "Negative, soldier. It's just that if we don't hurry this up, the new Rainbow Monkey will be sold out."

His head slammed against the control panel. _Not her too_.

**Verbal**

One of their other differences, more noticeable for sure, was that Numbuh One loved to talk. His words were so carefully placed, always, but at the same time, that boy could go on for _hours_. While Numbuh 362 could use 5 words to get across what he did with 30.

Except when she was angry, of course. Or scared.

**Fragment**

The girl shook her head. "You are completely—"

Nigel never found out what he "completely" was because her mouth was suddenly _much_ to occupied.

**Inert**

Nigel Uno met a cute girl named Rachel McKenzie in his Psych 101 lecture. He stared and stared and stared and stared at the back of her head until the end of class. When she stood up, cocked an eyebrow, and asked him to walk her back to her dorm.

**Classic**

It wasn't exactly your normal love story. She was of higher rank than him, they were part of a top-secret, elite organization made of children, he was bald, she was from a 'dysfunctional' family _at best_. But, none of these things really seemed to bother them .

**Animal**

A look of disgust was written across a 20-something year old Nigel Uno. "What is that?" he asked the blonde girl standing next to him.

Rachel squatted down. "Our new puppy!" she exclaimed scratching the dog behind its ear.

He groaned.

**Jagged**

"If you thought things out once in awhile, you probably wouldn't be bald."

"You better hope you didn't mean what you just said."

**Strange**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold your horses, cowboy. Rainbow Monkey brains? That has to be one of the dumbest things I've ever heard!"

The blonde was still doubled over in laughter when the transmission abruptly ended.

**Measure**

In a moment of rarely shown insecurity, Numbuh 362 asked, "How do I compare?"

Numbuh One smiled that little half-grin. "Chad Who?"

**Ashes**

Numbuh One was kind of like a fire. He was around, and _everyone_ knew it.

But, when he left, the flames were extinguished and everything just kind of scattered.

**Leave**

"I'll never leave you again," he told her.

Rachel nodded. She had just met him, this strange, bald boy, not too long ago, but they both had the feeling that their meeting had not been the first _ever_, just the first in a very long time.

**Fit**

He walked her to her dorm and after that they fell into each other's lives perfectly. As if there had always been a spot reserved

**Elusive **

She searched, _oh_, she searched.

**Painstaking**

By the time she was decommissioned, there was no one she hated as much as that shrimpy, bigoted, "diplomat".

(_"I know nothing, Supreme Leader." "I'm sure he'll show up eventually, Supreme Leader.")_

**Unfold**

"Did you unfold all the laundry I folded?"

She looked guiltily at the bald man. "Well…yeah. It's just too perfect! OK?"

**Wrap**

His little "schemes" were stupid, unplanned, and reckless. And she never failed to tell him exactly that. But, there was always a moment of relief right before her lecture.

_("Numbuh One! Thank God you're OK!")_

**Friend**

That girl, who Rachel hoped was the exact opposite of herself, had just broken up with Nigel and, for reasons that she would try to understand, but just _couldn't_, he was actually upset.

Numbuh 362 didn't have friends in the most logical sense of the word. Not in the "let's just hang out" way. With her it was more "let's go on a life threatening mission together, eh?" So, she scrounged through her mind…friends eat, right?

(_"It's still meatball sandwich day up on Moonbase.")_

**Swift**

Numbuh 362 was quick. Quick as in smart. Quick as in fast. She was quick when it came to conveniently changing the subject. She was quick when it came to getting the job done. She was quick when it came to time to point out his faults.

Numbuh One was quick, too. But he was slow compared to her.

**Seasons**

Out in space, time is kind of relative. So he found himself creating his own time; imagining what each of the people he left behind was doing. Passing them through days, months, years. Until he believed everything he had imagined.

**Need**

"He's gone? 86, explain to me what _exactly_ we are going to do?"

**Permit**

She was the very last person he thought of before he climbed onto that ship. He wasn't really supposed to do things without her asking her. So he was tempted to turn around and yell, "Wait! Does the Supreme Leader know about this?" But, she _had_ to, right? They wouldn't just not tell her.

**Float**

Numbuh 362 had heard countless opinions on where you go when you die, but she'd always kind of hoped she'd get to stay up in space. The Moon was preferable to California already. And this had nothing to do with the fact that she'd heard Infinity shadily talking to 74.239 about some planet or another.

**Sick**

A sneeze. A cough.

"Sir, maybe you should take the day off," the bald boy suggested.

She scoffed. "Good one, soldier. I don't have time for that."

**Student**

His Psychology 101 grade was probably not what it should've been. And he had no excuse except for the fact that she sat in front of him and sometimes the lights made her hair shine.

**Clock**

"You're late," Numbuh 362 grumbled, glaring at the tardy boy. The sector leaders meeting had started 3 minutes and 42 seconds ago.

Numbuh One slid into the chair behind the nameplate labeled 'Sector V'. "Commander, I find it highly inappropriate that you suggest I shirk my duties in order to get to a mere _meeting_."

* * *

**A/N: Sooo, yeah. Some are awful, some I kind of like. Some are just stupid because I couldn't think of anything better. Tell me a couple of your favorites? :D**


End file.
